clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Snowviet Union
This articles is not related to CP in the least bit!!!! Foxes? Hares? These creatures don't even live in Antarctica!!! The country is on the opposite side of the world!!!!! It has no relation and no interaction with the USA and frequently mentions real-world subjects, like Santa!!! We have a Snail Claus article already, thank you very much! I demand an immediate fix-up!!!! Correction: I demand a rewrite. We need to incorporate this into the actual Antarctica instead of placing it on the other side of Earth. Otherwise, this shouldn't be here at all. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 03:40, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Could make it intae a tale about colonisation of the north pole, maybe? -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 03:41, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Well, since you put penguins colonizing part of Australia via spacecraft... I might do that. I shall delete and re-start the page, though. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 03:42, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for reminding me, I need to work on that tomorruh. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 03:46, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Alrighty, I'll play the Maggot 'til Morning to rewrite it, Im knackered right now. Mah noggin just is Cod acting at the minute. Hope thats coolaboola with ya! -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 03:57, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Could we change all the "Free Republics" into "The Snowy Union"? In other words, all the Free Republics be in The Snowy Union. ----Alex001 09:37, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ... This could always be another island of Antarctica. For the record though, Antarctica mostly hods penguins, fish, seals, and migratory birds. Also, penguins could not colonize the North Pole (or Austraillia), because the humans living there would see them and become suspicious. Is this going to be a parody of the USSR? If so, I'd reccomend the "Snow''viet'' Union". My feelings exactly. There is no room for another land-based country or state, so this would make for a very poor parody. And I agree about the "Snowviet Union" naming; I was going to tell you that myself. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 02:02, 11 March 2009 (UTC) an idea all communist countries like east pengolia can join up into one. It will be a lot the actual USSR because each republic can stay but they will be one big greater union--[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] (Talk) Animal Farm 20:09, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe the Snowviet Union could end in one week, because of massive protests, and the fact that High Penguins had less rights than other penguins, due to a law passed by Swiss. Then, Swiss Ninja is overthrown, and the Federation of Freezeland is established, and has two capitals, Frostize and and Frostborough. -- Sanchonachos Welcome aboard. 02:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Whoa! Communist Monarchy? In my life, I've never heard of Communist who wanted a Monarchy. Not one Communist, whether Eurocommunist, Christian Communist, Leninist or whatever Communist would want a Monarchy. The Communists, soldiers and people overthrew Nicholas II because he put laws, prices risen, everything fell up, during WWI. And no one liked it. Stalin would be able to deal with it but Nick rejected advice that he should reform the Consitution (Stalin would had blown up Moscow or something). He didn't listen and was killed by Lenin and his Reds. But even so, that isn't the reason why Communists hate Monarchies and Imperialism. Sure, the rebelling soldiers and people wanted lower beer prices (in fact, there were no beer prices because Nick had banned alchohol) and that's still a good reason but the Communists believed that Nick was an Imperialist. That was a reason, plus no beer, why Nick lost power. So SN is preaching Communism and is saying things that would make him loose power. Anyway let me show you some things, in Simple English, that you may be intrested in. *Leninism *Communism *Communist state *Imperialism *Colonialism *Capitalism *Vladimir Lenin That's the best I covered in simple english but no we get to the hard english parts. *New class *Neocolonization *Nick's Fall *Lenin's views on Imperialism My point is that Snowzerland is Imperialist and run by a Monarch and a class system, so it's everything against Communism. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 10:24, August 10, 2010 (UTC)